The Real Us
by pureria
Summary: Only we know the real us. First greens fanfic! One-shot. Please like and review! Enjoy!


**Hey! Since I wrote a story for the Reds and the Blues, I had to do one for the Greens. I suggest you read those first before reading this one! But I'll make sure you guys understand this one without reading the other two. The Greens are the most challenging, but I'll do my best. Please like and comment suggestions. Enjoy!**

He's rude. He's annoying. He's a player. He's the worst.

And yet, he's the best. Perfect for me.

Yeah, I know. This is _so_ weird. Why do I like this guy? I have absolutely _no_ idea. If I were you, I would ask that to myself, too.

Boys? Never thought of them as anything more than just friends. I would say I'm one of the guys. I'm the only girl on the football team. Of course, that's not the only sport I play. But I won't get to that since that's not important in this story. You get the point. In classes, all I talk to is guys. It's fun to be around them. We have so much in common. It's really hard to engage in a conversation with girls as they only talk about makeup, nails, and boys. I don't want to talk _about_ boys. I like to talk _to_ boys. It's much more comfortable.

Sometimes, I wish I am a lot more girly, though. The only girls I talk to, Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin, seem to speak another language that I would never understand most of the time. I feel kind of apart from my sisters. It's weird to say this, but I feel lonely a lot of times.

"Buttercup, lonely? No way."

Yes, way.

I have feelings, too, you know! But I get it if you're surprised. I'm also surprised myself. In high school, I never expected that I would learn so much more about myself. I thought I already know everything about me.

This is a really complicated story. So let's get this over with.

Listen (or read) carefully because I will never, ever repeat myself after this again. Hopefully. Get comfy. Sit tight. Fasten your seatbelt. Brace yourself. This will be a long, bumpy ride.

And most important of all, try not to enjoy the ride so that you wouldn't _ever_ have to ride it again.

I was walking down the hallway to my next class, chemistry (coincidence?). He just happens to be in my class, but we never talked. I sat down and started talking to the guys around me like I always do. Then the teacher interrupted. That was not a good sign.

"Class, we are switching seats today. You can sit whenever you like. Now mingle."

I never thought seat changes were that important. So I didn't move and let people just scatter to find their new seats. _It doesn't matter who sits next to me. I can don't mind talking to anyone,_ I thought. But I was wrong.

"Hey, Butters," a male voice said from the left of me. "Long time no see."

I looked to see a pair of dark, emerald green eyes staring at me with a smirk below it.

"No, I am not fighting with you, Butch. Well, not here anyways. It's a classroom," I replied.

He laughed a little. "That's cute. You think I want to fight with you," he laughed more. What's with this guy? "We're not enemies anymore, Butters. Can't we just be friends? Or maybe more than friends?" He pouted. He said the last part kind of quietly. Oh my god, that pout.

"What?" I pretended not to hear.

"Friends!"

"Okay. First of all, I didn't even agree that we can be friends. Me and my sisters didn't even talk about it either. And second of all, ew! That pout is so gross. Don't ever do that again. It makes me want to get away from you even more." I lied that pout was unbelievably adorable.

"And by gross, I know you mean unbelievably adorable." Did he get the power to read my mind?

"No, I mean unbelievably disgusting."

"It's going to be fun sitting next you." He was already in the seat next to mine. When did he sit next to me?

"Who said you can sit next to me?!"

"You just did."

"Get out of my life."

"No can do, Butters. We're seat partners now. Forever and ever and ev--"

"Shut up!"

I was kind of happy he sat next to me though. I don't know why that was.

Thankfully, that class ended safely. No trouble, no argument. Surprisingly. I always have a lot of energy for sports, but I never would have thought that being in a classroom sitting next to Butch would drain so much energy from me. I'm exhausted. I couldn't wait to eat something. Anything. Even the horrible cafeteria food.

I met with my sisters at our usual table and sat down. For some reason, it was really quiet. It seems like Bubbles and Blossom had things to think about. I wasn't complaining though. I have things to think about, too. How do I convince the teacher for Butch to sit on a different seat? I'm really not as smart as Blossom, so I couldn't think of anything. Yeah, I thought about asking her, too. It's just kind of embarrassing to share that you're in a situation that involves one of our counterparts.

I had nothing to think about, so I decided to break the silence.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Stuff," they both replied at the same time.

"Same here," was all I could say as I rested my head on my hands.

We walked down the hallway to our lockers. In the hallway, I saw our counterparts surrounded by a bunch of girls. _As if they actually quit being villains. They're practically villains of the school,_ I thought as I knew those guys were the biggest players of the school. I rolled my eyes when I looked at Butch and just looked away.

After the last bell rang, I headed toward our lockers but saw Bubbles in the way.

"Where's Blossom?" I asked her.

"Buttercup, remember? She's doing a 'project' with Brick." She giggled a little.

"Oh, right."

"And I have to go somewhere, too, so you can go home without me."

"What? Where?"

"I'm...going to the mall! Wanna come?"

"Absolutely, not. See you later, Bubbles"

She laughed. "Thought so." And she rushed off.

After Bubbles was gone, I got to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and was going to fly home, but I was interrupted by a person I didn't want to see.

"Hey, Butters! I'll take you home!" Butch ran up to me.

"Why? I'm smart enough to know where my house is. Plus, if I'm in danger, I don't need you to help me since we have the same powers."

"I didn't mean it literally," he laughed. Huh? What does that mean? "I mean let's stop by a few places together and then go home."

"No, I'm busy." I tried to fly off. But then he grabbed my ankle. Wow, I didn't know he was that strong. "Hey, let go!"

"Not unless you hang out with me today."

I thought about it. "Fine. _Just_ today."

"I knew you would give in." He smirked. He pulled me by the wrist with his huge, strong hands and pulled me to who-knows-where.

When we got there, it was a bowling alley. I love bowling, but there was one problem.

"Butch, I didn't bring any money."

"It's okay. I got some," he said holding up a thick wallet from his pocket.

That's was _really_ suspicious. "Did you steal all that?!"

"What? Would I ever?"

"Yes. 90% of the things you and your brothers stole were money. Isn't it obvious that I would suspect you guys to do the same thing?"

"Yeah, good times," he said looking up at the sky for some reason.

"What?!"

"I mean, no! Why would I steal? I'm not a villain anymore! I swear!"

"Where did you get all that money?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"After that stupid monkey was arrested, we were adapted my this couple which turned out to be rich. But don't worry they raised us to be good," he explained.

"I can _never_ believe what you just said."

"Ask your pink sister. I heard she's with Brick right now." And he headed in. I followed him in.

I just wanted to focus on the game. When it comes to sports, I _never_ lose. I can't lose. That would not make me Buttercup Utonium. We got ready and set up our game.

"Do your best, Butters," he said sitting back. I just ignored him and went for it.

Strike.

I turned around and smirked at him. Though, he didn't seem surprised.

He got up and rolled his ball. It went straight down the middle and knocked down all the pins symmetrical for middle to sides.

"Not bad," I said quite impressed.

"Not bad yourself either," he replied.

The game when on, and in the end, we tied. Dang, he was good. He was the first person I ever tied with. At least I didn't lose.

"Butch, I have to admit that was pretty fun," I said honestly.

"Aww Butters, that's so sweet," he smirked at me. For some reason, my heart thumped faster and my face felt hot. "I'm glad you're having fun with the mighty _me."_

"I didn't say I had fun with _you_ ," I replied angrily and embarrassed. "I meant it was a fun _game."_

"With _me."_ He looked at me and smiled. We met eyes and stared at each other for a moment. I was so distracted with his beautiful eyes. But then I realized something. There was something strange I could see in his dark, emerald eyes. I saw that it was...depression and fear. Him? Depressed? Scared? Is it possible? "Butters, know my eyes are incredibly beautiful, but we can't stay staring like this forever. Let's grab something to eat." I blushed and woke up.

"Who said your eyes were 'incredibly beautiful?!'"

"Well, you just did." his evil-looking smile is back.

 _This guy._

We sat down inside a small fast-food place and ate our food. There was an awkward silence. I thought this might be a good time to ask.

"Hey, Butch...are you by any chance, sad or afraid?" I asked gently. I know, this is _so_ not like me.

He widened his eyes a little but then chuckled softy. "Why do you ask that, Butters?" I can see the sadness in his face.

"I'm a hero, or used to be anyways. I know when a person is sad or afraid or angry or anything. It was, and still is, my job to help people, even mentally. If you're comfortable with it, you can talk about it." For some reason, I really want to help him. I didn't know why.

"Oh man, someone finally noticed," he chuckled softly as he put is hand on his head and grabbed his spiky hair. No, I didn't find that hot! Maybe. "I never seen this side of you, Butters. I never even though you had a side like this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now spill. It's better to get it out."

"But it's gonna sound really stupid..."

"Spill!"

"Okay, okay. For the longest time, I still feel like I have the 'bad guy' image. Even though I was done with that a long time ago. So I'm kinda upset about that. Not 'kinda' upset but really upset." He looked at me to see if I'm listening. He immediately looked down. Is that blushing I see? "I still hear people talk about how distructive, violent, and retarded I was when I was a kid. When I walk down the streets and even the school hallways. But _no one_ talks like that about my brothers. _No one._ It's why I don't have much friends when my brothers do. They're always hanging out with their friends, so I end up stuck home alone." There was a break for him to sigh. "I'm desperate to have someone, so I end up dating so much girls that I don't even like. It's easy to get girls with looks like mine." There he goes again. "Well, so there it is."

I was surprised that he admitted so much things to me. It made me feel kind of...special. But there _no_ way I'm special to this guy.

I started to laugh a little. I could see that he was kind of mad. "First of all, Butch, you gotta stop dating all those girls! It's only making your 'bad guy' image even worse!" I calmed down a little. He was blushing, and I got to admit, that was cute. Shh. "But I can understand the 'lonely' feeling. I feel that way with my sisters. I'm more comfortable talking to guys, so it's hard for me to get in their conversations. I hear people calling me a slut all the time."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course, it does! Why would it not? But I just tell myself that _I know_ that I'm not a slut. I never even dated a guys," I said the last part a little too proudly and loud. "But anyway, a least I know you're not an _actual_ player. Just stop dating all those girls, and you'll be fine."

He laughed. Why is his laugh so hot?! "Thanks, Butters."

"Any time."

We walked out the restaurant. I stretched.

"I gotta be honest though, Butch, that was interesting. I saw a side of you that I never thought you had."

"Aww Butters you think I'm interesting?" He smirked.

I blushed at his smirk. "No! That different side of you is interesting."

"Whatever you say..."

"Anyway, I'll see you at school."

"You'll definitely seeing me tomorrow. 'Cause starting tomorrow, you're going out with me." He got closer to my face. Why did the temperature just rise all of a sudden?

"What?! Who said I'm going out with _you?!"_

You just did." He then he got even closer to my face. I was too embarrassed to do anything. Finally, his lips pressed on mine. He couldn't close my eyes like he did because I was so shocked. He gently let go with his beautiful eyes still on mine, winked, then flew away. I just froze.

Several seconds later, I realized what actually happened.

" _BUTCCCCCCCH!!!"_

It was then when I realized I never disagreed to go out with him.

I know he's special to me. I'm still in the middle of finding out why, but I think I have an idea why; because we both know each other by the real us.


End file.
